Kissed By A Serpent, Killed By A Lion
by Glamourette
Summary: “Oh look, here comes the mudblood” Draco Malfoy muttered to Blaise Zabini cocking his head in Hermoine's direction, as they leaned casually on the wall of Platform 9 and Three Quarter's.... More Inside! Glam xXx
1. Chapter One Platform 9 and 34's

**Chapter One- Platform 9 and Three Quarters**

"Oh look, here comes the mudblood" Draco Malfoy muttered to Blaise Zabini cocking his head in her direction, as they leaned casually on the wall of Platform 9 and 3/4 running a hand through his blond hair, as Hermoine Granger passed them pulling a suitcase behind her, "Looks like she's looking for Pothead and Weasel." Blaise nodded in reply, a scowl on his face, but as Hermoine swept past him he couldn't help but noticing her long, luscious legs and her gorgeous chocolate colored hair, which for once, lay sleek and straight around her shoulders instead of the usual bush it was. Her perfectly white and straight teeth shone inside her stunning smile. She certainly had changed since their first year at Hogwarts. Her skirt was a few inches shorter than usual and a new found confidence radiated off her as she walked down the station platform like a model on a cat-walk, ... '_Snap out of it, she's a mudblood and a Gryffindor for Christ sake,' _he thought to himself as forced himself to look away dropping his head to the floor. Soon after his face broke into a genuine smile as he looked up and saw Mel walking towards him, laden with bags, her smooth hair blowing slightly in the morning breeze.

Melanie Annare and Blaise had been best friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts and had loads in common. Both Slytherins and both lacking in brothers and sisters, they had taken salvage in each other, and now were so close they considered one another family.

Mel had been put up for adoption as a baby and never knew her parents. The Annare family who had adopted her was a pure-blood couple who loved her more than anything in the world and she felt the same about them. Though deep-down she secretly wished she had known her real parents, always wondering who they were and what they looked like. With black hair and bright blue eyes, she had the air of a Slytherin about her and was one of the prettiest girls in her year at Hogwarts, perhaps even in the whole school. Like many other boys, Draco had a crush on Mel from the moment he had set eyes on her and his subtle lust had developed into genuine love over the past two or three years though she hadn't a clue that he liked her more than a friend. He loved everything about her, from the way her blue eyes could make his heart jump in one single glance, to her famous playful smirk that she sometimes shot his way, though he hid all his feelings under his cold, heartless exterior. While Mel was a Slytherin by nature, by heart she was a genuinely loving, caring and thoughtful person though very few people were lucky enough to see that side of her.

Blaise, also one of Draco's best friends, was born into a pure-blood wizard family, the Zabini's, and spent most of his childhood alone. Both his parents working at St. Mungos, his father a Mediwizard and his mother a Surgeon, they spent hours away from home and left Blaise, their only child, with his Nanny, Sylvie Prochen, a French girl who kept Blaise under strict control and taught him French from a very young age. When his parents considered him old enough Sylvie left and he grew up to broken promises and lonely nights by himself. As a result he had only bitter feelings towards his parents who had made no effort to resolve Blaise's and their issues. After all this his whole world had changed once he started Hogwarts and met Mel. Both clicking instantly, he made her laugh and she made him feel loved and wanted. Being tall, dark and handsome with hazel eyes he like Mel had his fair share of admirers at Hogwarts.

Both of them had spent all the Christmas breaks so far together at the Hogwarts castle and stuck together through thick and thin and when they fought they couldn't stand not talking to each other for more than a few days. Friends regularly got jealous of how much time they spent together, especially Draco, and boyfriends and girlfriends of the duo often went through jealous twinges but throughout all this Blaise and Mel stayed together. If either got sick the other would stay at their bedside until they got better. They had an understanding of each other, way beyond friends, something deeper.

Breaking his train of thought Blaise smiled as Mel gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, but could feel himself tense up as he saw the satisfied smirk on Draco's face as Mel hugged him next. He couldn't help but feeling a sense of protection over her, only wanting her to be safe and to keep her from getting hurt, and Draco had hurt his fair share of girls. Mel shot Blaise a smirk, sensing the tension and asked "Will we go get a compartment before all the good ones are gone?"

Even though Blaise and Draco had threatened a first year into saving one for them, they both nodded, following her onto the Hogwarts Express for their final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermoine stepped onto Platform 9 and three quarters and searched the crowd for her two best friends, smiling at the amount of attention she was getting from members of the opposite sex.

She had spent the past three months in New Zealand on a student exchange trip and at the start of the summer she had broken up with Victor Krum and experienced the joy of being single among all the gorgeous New Zealander's. Because of her three month trip, she hadn't gotten a chance to see Harry and Ron all summer and couldn't wait to start her seventh and final year with them. She pushed her way through hoards of students, trolleys, bags and owls occasionally smiling and waving politely at her fellow seventh years, and suddenly her heart jumped when she saw a black haired boy among a group of red-heads. She discreetly fixed her hair and skirt, walked over behind Harry, put her hands over his eyes and asked "Guess Who?" "Hey Hermoine!" Ron blurted out, not realizing, causing Harry and the rest of the Weasley family to turn around. Smiling, Harry gave his friend of seven years a hug and asked "Hi Moine, how was your summer?" She giggled noticing how red Ron's ears had gone and said "Brilliant, New Zealand was great, the three of us should really go there together sometime, I'll tell you all about it later but enough about me, how are you two? I'm dying to hear how your summers were!" she finished giving Ron a hug noticing him tense up a bit as she did.

With the help of Ginny, Harry and Ron started giving Hermoine a detailed account of their days at the burrow and how great they had both become at Quidditich as she led them onto Hogwarts Express, finding an empty compartment. She laughed as Ron described one brilliant save he made which involved him falling off his broom, holding on for 'dear life' with one hand and miraculously managing to save the incoming Quaffle. "It was nothing really though" he added, with a smug look on his face as the train slowly pulled out of the station. As they chatted merrily, after waving goodbye to the Grangers and Weasleys, Hermoine noticed how much Harry had changed over the past three months. No longer weak and puney he had really filled out and gotten taller. While his hair was still the mess it had always been, it now suited him along with the permanent smirk plastered on his face. In her opinion, from the pictures Harry had shown her, he and James could have been mistaken for the same person. While it had taken Harry time to get over Sirius' death, Hermoine noticed how he was slowly, but surely moving on. No longer the lonely, parent-less attention seeking little boy he had been mad out to be he had now grown up to be an independent, strong-willed person. Ron too had changed over the summer, also after getting taller and indeed looked a lot older than the Ron she remembered from the start of the summer. All the days of playing Quidditich in the sun had given him extra freckles on his face, lightened his hair and given him a healthy glow. Still coping with the pressure of getting good N.E.W.T results like many Weasleys before him, he had really come out of himself over the past few months.

The three Gryffindor's shared an enjoyable journey to Hogwarts, laughing at memories from the past six years and Ron had been re-telling the story of when Gilderoy Lockhart's memory charm backfired when their compartment door slid open and Mel stood in the doorway in her Hogwarts robes. She smirked and apologized sarcastically, muttering "Sorry wrong compartment." "Ya just keep on moving" Ron suggested gesturing her out of their compartment. Harry met Mel's gaze for a moment but his attention was soon averted back to Ron when he let out a gasp as Mel left, "Yes! The last Collector Card I need!" as he opened a Chocolate frog wrapper and found the card he had been searching for the past two years. "That's all 200 of them!" he said proudly, slipping the card into his robe pocket. "Well boys, I think I'm going to go change into my Hogwarts robes" Hermoine announced as she stood and picked up her bag, leaving the compartment door close behind her.

The train corridor was full of people catching up with friends, exchanging holiday gifts and telling each other how their summers had gone. Hermoine pushed past a couple, looking very busy and bumped into someone, head on causing her to look at the floor and rub her head in agony. "Hey, watch where you're going will you?" a voice exclaimed, soon after adding spitefully "Oh it's you, the little mudblood" Hermoine didn't even have to guess who it was. "Blaise Zabini." She answered looking up. "The one and only" The cocky seventh year answered a scowl on his handsome face, "and if you wouldn't mind, you're in my way." Hermoine barely flinched at his rude comment and raising an eyebrow simply walked around him and down the corridor, without a glance back. _What a_ b_astard, well he certainly hasn't changed_ she thought to herself. Thinking back she could have sworn she had seen a badge on Blaise's expensive robes, which had looked a lot like her Head girl one... She shook the thought out of her head, thinking, _as if _and carried on making her way to the girls' bathroom.

* * *

**Please Review! Glam xXx**


	2. Aboard The Hogwart's Express

**Chapter Two- Aboard The Hogwarts Express**

Hermoine arrived back into the compartment, dressed in her school robes to find Ron and Harry in the middle of a game of Wizard Chess. She smiled and sat down to join them. They chatted merrily for a half an hour or so until Hermoine remembered Blaises' badge.

"Well, I think I've found out who's head boy..." she started, rather reluctantly.

"Who? Ernie McMillan?" Ron asked, remembering Ernie being the favorite to gain to coveted position. "No, that's who I thought it would be too actually. You know, being a prefect in Fifth Year and all." Hermoine answered, adding "You're not going to believe this... but I think... I think its Blaise."

Ron let out a sarcastic snort and exclaimed, "Ya right, I mean he wouldn't know a Grundylow from a Gnome, that guy's a dumbass. His whole life revolves around his hair. You must be joking..."

"I certainly wish I was, but I saw the badge on his robes... well what looked like a head-boy badge anyway." She said, munching on a Pumpkin Pasty. Ron had never forgiven Blaise after he had tricked Ginny into believing that he liked her, then cruelly humiliating her on front of the whole school when she confidently questioned him about it. She had cried for days, and would only eat when Ron, Harry and Hermoine brought food up to the Gryffindor Common room. The three of them spent the rest of the journey talking to several of their fellow students who dropped in to say hello. Then, suddenly, Draco Malfoy burst into their compartment.

* * *

Blaise sauntered back into the compartment, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Not only had he made Hermoine, the pathetic little mud blood, think he was head-boy by wearing Draco's head-boy badge, he had reduced a poor first year to tears, by exclaiming out loud how much her head resembled a perfect circle. His satisfied smirk soon faded as he saw Pansy Parkinson lounged out on a seat, taking up one whole side of the compartment. "Pansy" he muttered a note of annoyance in his voice, not at all ready for the girl's high-pitched laugh and attempts to be seductive. Her constant eyelash-batting and thigh touching was, he considered, way too desperate. "The one and only," Pansy replied, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "How are you Blaise hun?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at the term, but gave a overly fake smile and answered "Fanfuckingtastic", saving himself an inquisition while pushing her legs off the seat to make room for himself next the window. The conversation carried on as Blaise watched the blurred countryside fly past the train window, rolling his eye's as Pansy gave a day by day account of her holiday around Italy.

There was something about Pansy Parkinson that really got under his skin. Aside from the fact that he had gone out with her for three or four weeks, like many other students at Hogwarts, there was always an air of total fakeness about her. Right from her perfectly straightened chocolate brown hair, to her regularly pedicured toes. The girl was totally self-centered and thought about nothing but herself and maybe, sometimes, her arm candy whoever the poor boy may be. Pansy considered herself God's gift to men and waltzed around the castle as if she was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. Which to some boys she may be, but in actual fact the two most sought after and desired girls in the school were Mel and Hermoine. Deep-down Pansy knew this, but for some strange reason it made her even more determined to become the biggest and 'easiest' slut ever to pass through Hogwarts doors, thinking it was some kind of achievement. Pansy had always liked Draco, forever. To her being with Draco even for even one day would be absolute heaven. The sad thing was that everyone in Hogwarts including the Austrian exchange student knew it, and it had put Draco off her from the start. He continued stringing her along though, like a true Malfoy. She sensed his liking towards Mel and despised her for it. She took the phrase 'Keep your friends close and your Enemies closer' quite literally and clung onto Mel in an attempt to eventually win Draco's heart. Pansy finally decided to leave much to all Mel, Blaise and Draco's relief but not before blowing each of them a kiss. As soon as the compartment door closed, Blaise let out a sigh and exclaimed, "God, she's getting dumber by the year..." "I know" Draco added, a look of disgust on his face, "I mean, she thinks Paris is in Italy. Even Crabbe knows its in Spain" Mel let out a giggle and said, "It's actually in France." A light shade a pink swept over Draco's cheeks and he insisted he had known that before slouching back down into his seat, angry with himself.

The three of them spent most of the rest of the train journey in silence, Blaise staring absent mindly out the window, Mel drifting off to sleep on his shoulder. Draco sat on the hard train seat, leaning against the wall, occasionally shooting glances at Mel. _She should be lying on my shoulder _Draco thought as she snuggled up next to Blaise, who looked as if he was in deep train of thought. Draco sat there, amazed at how beautiful Mel was. He watched as she let out a yawn and ran a hand through her silky hair, oblivious to the fact he was watching her. Mel was unlike any other girl Draco had ever known. She was smart, funny, thoughtful and caring. She was real, innocent and pure. She loved her friends and they were lucky enough to see what a really great person she was. Being Mel's friend was good enough for Draco, although he would just about die with happiness if they became more than that. He was way to worried of being rejected to tell anybody how he felt so all his emotions and feelings were given out as hate and abuse to anyone who tried to question him. He was renowned for his ice cold exterior and for treating all his ex-girlfriends like shit. While deep-down he hated himself for it, he was determined to keep it that way, to be like a true Malfoy. If there was such a thing.

His train of thought was broken when eh looked at his watch and exclaimed "SHIT!" He was already late for the Head-boy/Head girl start of year meeting in the top carriage of the train. He gathered his belongings together and ran out of the compartment, banging the door behind him. Blaise and Mel barely noticing him leave. They stayed like that for about three quarters of an hour until Mel announced they would be reaching Hogsmeade station in a matter of minutes. The compartment was dark now and a heavy rain bashed against the windows, and the bad-quality light set a low dim over the compartment. With the sound of the train screeching to halt, it erupted with students rushing around the place, grabbing their belongings and running to the carriages to get out of the rain. Rather reluctantly, the two of them joined the bustling crowd as Draco walked up and joined them, looking extremely pissed off.

* * *

Draco had been half way there when he stopped and realized Blaise still had his Head-Boy badge. _Fuck _he murmured and looking at his Sterling Silver watch decided he would have to carry on without it. Luckily, he passed the Gryffindor's compartment and remembered he had forgotten to tell Hermoine about it. He burst in through the door and after several seconds of heavy breathing on Draco's part, he finally blurted out, "Hermoine must c-come to the top compartment with me. Now" The three Gryffindor's looked at one another in surprise and annoyance. Then, Ron spoke up, and said firmly, "Eh... she's not going anywhere with you Malfoy." Agreeing with Ron, Harry added, "Ya, so if you wouldn't mind getting the fuck out of here that would be great."

"As much as I'd love to in the fear of catching some sort of disease," Draco replied spitefully, looking at Ron, "There is a meeting for the Head-Girl and Boy, which started about 5 minutes ago." He added, looking at his watch.

Hermoine raised an eyebrow sarcastically and asked, "Then why are you here? Blaise is head-boy."

"'Fraid not mudblood, you're stuck with me for the year," Draco said, a smirk on his face.

A scowl formed on Ron's face, the sheer thought of Draco and Hermoine sharing a dorm made him feel angry. "So they didn't give you a badge then?" Harry asked a note of sarcasm in his voice. "They did actually, I just misplaced it." Draco spat, and then, turning to Hermoine said, "And, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got a meeting to go to." And with that, he turned and left, without a glance back.

"Shit, I better go," Hermoine muttered as the door slammed behind him, "Just in case he actually is Head Boy.

* * *

Hermoine stepped into the corridor of the rapidly moving Hogwarts Express and held onto the walls on either side to stop her from falling. Eventually she reached the top compartment and slowly opened the door to find Draco sitting with a smirk on his face tapping his watch amused when her face turned into a scowl as he said, "Bit tardy today aren't we mudblood?"

"Well if you had actually told me about it, I would have been here." She answered, wanting to slap him on the face. _What a despicable idiot_, _how dare he_ she thought to herself and shot him an angry glance as she sat down on the opposite side of the compartment than him. For some reason her eyes lingered on his silver grey ones, amazed at how much hatred she saw in them. The meeting came and went and they basically spent the time arguing over petty little things such as who got to patrol which house, both not wanting Hufflepuff. Eventually Hermoine tricked him into taking Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and her getting Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. After that, they split up to make sure everyone on the train was still behaving and to break up some of the inter-house fights. Draco spent his time sulking over the fact that the mudblood had tricked him and Hermoine spent her time flirting with all the gorgeous Ravenclaw seventh year guys. The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Hermoine and Draco met up again, to gather the students together and make sure everyone got into a carriage and safely up to the castle. Draco, still annoyed with Hermoine, left her in the lashing rain to sort it all by herself and walked over to join Blaise and Mel in a huff.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers and let me know what y'all think! Glam xXx**


End file.
